


Для чего нужны друзья

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на то, что многие думают, у Северуса Снейпа есть друг.  Очень хороший друг, даже лучший. Друг, который прошел через огонь и воду с ним ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для чего нужны друзья

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [**What Friends Are For.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849309) (173 words) by [**pekeleke**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke)  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Это ужасная идея, Северус.  
\- Я этого не отрицал.  
\- Поттер того же возраста, что и Драко. Мерлин! Да он мог быть твоим сыном!  
Директор Хогвартса неловко поежился, сидя в кресле.  
\- Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы он был старше.  
\- Он чертов Мальчкик-который-выжил. Он может получить любого, кого захочет. Из-за него ты необдуманно рискуешь своей репутацией...  
Ответ Северуса обезоружил.  
\- Я люблю его, Люц.  
У Люциуса застыла кровь в жилах.  
\- Ну почему он? Он разобьет твое сердце, он...  
\- Мне не нужна лекция, мне нужен друг.  
\- Я знаю.  
Северус расслабился.  
\- Тогда ты... поддержишь меня?  
\- Несмотря на все трудности, Северус. Ведь для этого нужны друзья.


End file.
